youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Diction
Nick Diction, better known online as Diction, formerly EatMyDiction1, is a YouTuber and he is known for his love of bears. He usually plays games with GassyMexican and Chilled, though he has been known to play with Seamus, Sp00n, and Ze. He was also a part of the Derp Crew and The Bros Angels. Section of Bears Once upon a time, there was a bear. He ate Diction, and thus makes his love for bears. That is why Diction is a bear, because he wants to be the best bear he can be. He rides bears into the sunset and also wrestled a hippo in the wild and won. He once killed a rabbit because he was bored. He also fought off ten bears just to eat a leaf. One time, he was really drunk, he ran into a zoo in China, and started sneezing with pandas. He will never forget that time. However, he did jail time for commiting genocide by killing all of the seabears (unknown reason) with his jizzstick and then went and had sex with a girl that had a bluewaffle. Trivia * Diction has drunken streams every Friday called "Fucked Up Fridays" but now also has drunken streams almost every Saturday called "Shit-faced Saturdays", as well as other random streams. * Diction has a well received series on Machinima about the story of a man's quest in Dead Island. * Diction also has a very well received series on Machinima called "Diction's War School," in which he insults and threatens people in the name of war. * Diction tends to make videos where he writes a letter to a Creature and "complains". He started out this idea because of Seamus' trend of killing bears in his Skyrim series. He named it "Dear Seamus." * He was a member of The Derp Crew and The Bros Angels. Two gaming groups he helped found with Ex- Creatures Chilled and Gassy. * Chilled and Diction were playing Just Cause 2 at the same time as Nova and Sp00n. Chilled and Diction got a jet and hit Sp00n with it. Sp00n also pointed out he saw Diction, but he knew they didn't know who he was because of their names. They also later attempted to steal a sports car from Nova while he tried to drive to the airport. * Diction now explains why he hates Call of Duty * Diction doesn't like it when other people: ** Abuse bears. ** Make Inception or Family Guy jokes. * Diction also stars in a web series called "The Friend Zone". * Diction has stated that he hates the word "bitch" (even though he uses it from time to time) * Diction hates the band "Smash Mouth" as of his "25 Hour Extra-Life Charity Stream 2013" Quotes * "Bears." * "THAT'S PRECAROUS!" * "Hey, you shut your whore mouth!" * "BRANT!!??" * "WE CAN"T TRUST ANYBODY NOW!" * "HIT THAT FOLLOW BUTTON!" * "ASSTITS!" * "Remember to like and favorite the video..." (said sarcastically) * "DICKS!" * "STEVEN!?!?" * "WE'RE FUCKING HEROES!" * "Let me pee on your tits!" * "What the fuck ever!" * "SHITASS!" * "YOU SHITASS!"(Usually when he is killed in a game.) * "Fight me at Pax!" (Fighting the Hydra in Minecraft Daily) * "Fuck off!"(when killed in a game) * "You SHIT!" (killed by nanners in the hidden) * "HAHA its a rouse ha Mulan rouse" * "THEY'RE KAHOOTSING" Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers